musical_moodfandomcom-20200214-history
Eminem- The Way I Am
The Way I Am By: Eminem From: The Marshall Mathers LP Year: 2000 Track: 7 Moods * Angry * Bitter * Manic Lyrics Whatever...Dre, just let it run Aiyyo turn the beat up a little bit Aiyyo... this song is for anyone... fuck it Just shut up and listen, aiyyo... I sit back with this pack of Zig Zags and this bag Of this weed it gives me the shit needed to be The most meanest MC on this - on this Earth And since birth I've been cursed with this curse to just curse And just blurt this berserk and bizarre shit that works And it sells and it helps in itself to relieve All this tension dispensing these sentences Getting this stress that's been eating me recently off of this chest And I rest again peacefully (peacefully)... But at least have the decency in you To leave me alone, when you freaks see me out In the streets when I'm eating or feeding my daughter Do not come and speak to me (speak to me)... I don't know you and no, I don't owe you a motherfucking thing I'm not Mr. N'Sync, I'm not what your friends think I'm not Mr. Friendly, I can be a prick If you tick me my tank is on empty (is on empty)... No patience is in me and if you offend me I'm lifting you 10 feet (lifting you 10 feet)... in the air I don't care who was there and who saw me destroy you Go call you a lawyer, file you a lawsuit I'll smile in the courtroom and buy you a wardrobe I'm tired of all you (of all you)... I don't mean to be mean but that's all I can be is just me Chorus: And I am, whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am? In the paper, the news everyday I am Radio won't even play my jam 'Cause I am, whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am? In the paper, the news everyday I am I don't know it's just the way I am Sometimes I just feel like my father, I hate to be bothered With all of this nonsense it's constant And, "Oh, it's his lyrical content - - the song 'Guilty Conscience' has gotten such rotten responses" And all of this controversy circles me And it seems like the media immediately Points a finger at me (finger at me)... So I point one back at 'em, but not the index or pinkie Or the ring or the thumb, it's the one you put up When you don't give a fuck, when you won't just put up With the bullshit they pull, 'cause they full of shit too When a dude's getting bullied and shoots up his school And they blame it on Marilyn (on Marilyn)... and the heroin Where were the parents at? And look where it's at Middle America, now it's a tragedy Now it's so sad to see, an upper class city Having this happening (this happening)... Then attack Eminem 'cause I rap this way (rap this way)... But I'm glad 'cause they feed me the fuel that I need for the fire To burn and it's burning and I have returned Chorus: And I am, whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am? In the paper, the news everyday I am Radio won't even play my jam 'Cause I am, whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am? In the paper, the news everyday I am I don't know it's just the way I am I'm so sick and tired of being admired That I wish that I would just die or get fired And dropped from my label, let's stop with the fables I'm not gonna be able to top on "My Name is... " And pigeon-holed into some pop-py sensation That got me rotation at rock'n'roll stations And I just do not got the patience (got the patience)... To deal with these cocky Caucasians who think I'm some wigger who just tries to be black 'cause I talk With an accent, and grab on my balls, so they always keep asking The same fucking questions (fucking questions)... What school did I go to, what hood I grew up in The why, the who what when, the where, and the how 'Til I'm grabbing my hair and I'm tearing it out 'Cause they driving me crazy (driving me crazy)... I can't take it I'm racing, I'm pacing, I stand and I sit And I'm thankful for every fan that I get But I can't take a shit, in the bathroom Without someone standing by it No I won't sign your autograph You can call me an asshole I'm glad Chorus: 'Cause I am, whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am? In the paper, the news everyday I am Radio won't even play my jam 'Cause I am, whatever you say I am If I wasn't, then why would I say I am? In the paper, the news everyday I am I don't know it's just the way I am Category:Angry Category:Bitter Category:Manic